Labyrinth II God Save the Queen
by Futuramakid
Summary: A LabyrinthxKim Possible crossover. 20 years after her own adventure, Sarah is now Queen of the Goblins, as she was who Jareth had declared his heir. What happens when she feasts her eyes on one Ron Stoppable, and tries the same ploy her predecessor did?
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth II- God Save the Queen

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Labyrinth, or Kim Possible.

_Long ago, but not so long ago, a king was in love. But, he was no ordinary king. He was Jareth, the Goblin King of the Labyrinth. So, to entice his lover Sarah, a human from the other realm, he gave her certain powers. However, she hated him, and refused the gifts he offered. She left him alone, and, eventually he died. What she didn't know, was though he never won her, he left the throne and its responsibilities to her. And thus, the reign of Sarah, Queen of the Goblins began. And, as her predecessor had, she fell in love with someone from the other realm..._

Ron Stoppable was in his sister's room. She was crying. He was reading a story to his little sister,

Hana, trying to calm her down.

"but what no one knew was that the goblin king fell in love with her and gave her certain powers," Ron readHana was still crying.

"'Say your right words,' the goblins said," Ron continued.

Kim walked in, she and Ron were supposed to have a date tonight.

"Problems?" she said, smirking as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Ron said. He turned to Hana.

"I'll say the words," he joked.

Hana stared at him.

Half joking, Ron said "I wish the goblins would come take you away right now!"

Suddenly, lightning struck. Hana had vanished.

"Ron, what did you do?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea," Ron said.

A songbird flew at the window. Or, more accurately, flew through the window. It transformed into a beautiful woman, with brown hair, who seemed to be in her mid-20's. She wore a black dress, with a blue collar sticking up in back.

"Who're you?" Ron asked.

Kim was at a loss for words.

"What? You don't want your sister back?" the woman said.

"Well, yeah, but I wanna know who took her first!" Ron said.

"I," the woman said, "am Sarah, Goblin Queen of the Labyrinth."

"Sarah..." Ron said, "the girl from the story! But you--"

"Delayed fate, for a while. But, when the King died, he left me the throne," she said.

"Well, I would like my sister back," Ron said.

"What's said is said," Sarah replied, smirking at him.

"I didn't mean it!" Ron said.

"Turn back," Sarah advised, "go on your little date, have fun with that girl of yours. Forget about the baby."

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"I think we both know that," Sarah said. She made an object materialize in her hand.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"A crystal," Sarah said, playing the same card her predecessor on the throne had, "but if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams. But, this gift isn't for an ordinary boy, who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" She paused, continuing to move the crystal gracefully around her left hand.

"Then forget the baby," she said.

"I can't," Ron said.

"I appreciate what you're offering," he continued, "but I want my sister back. She must be scared."

"Ron," Sarah said, "don't resist me. You're no match."

"I need my sister back," he commanded.

Sarah turned to the window, which now looked out onto an expansive labyrinth.

"She's in my castle, in the center," Sarah said, "do you still want her back?"

Kim, meanwhile, was dumbstruck by all this. She had no idea how all this was happening at all.

"Come on, Kim," Ron said to her, "we need to get to the castle beyond the goblin city."

"What?" Kim said.

"I assume we have the usual 13 hours?" Ron asked Sarah.

"Yes," Sarah replied, "13 hours, until your sister becomes my heir, and one of us... forever."

"All the time in the world," Ron said. He led Kim to the edge of the labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

Labyrinth II- God Save the Queen

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Labyrinth, or Kim Possible.

"Ron... What is this?" Kim asked.

"This," he replied, "is the Labyrinth from the book."

"It's... real?" Kim said in disbelief.

"Apparently," Ron said, "Apparently the girl likes me, because she used the same gift her predecessor tried to give her."

"Must be your animal magnetism," Kim said sarcastically.

"Well, if she's following the plot, we need to find the entrance," Ron said, "and befriend a small creature... Hogwart, I think."

"That's Hoggle!" a voice came from behind them.

Ron and Kim turned around. A brown skinned dwarf-like creature was behind them, sitting on a tree stump.  
"What is that?" Kim said.

"I'm not a that, I'm a HE!" Hoggle corrected angrily.

"Kim," Ron said, "if I'm not mistaken, that's Hoggle, one of the creatures who befriended Sarah."

"Well, maybe he can help us," Kim suggested.

"No!" Hoggle said, "Hoggle ain't helping nobody! Hoggle has learned from last time!"

"You mean when you helped Sarah?" Ron said.

"How do you know Sarah?" Hoggle asked, eying him suspiciously.

"She's holding my sister hostage," Ron said, not wanting to mention the book.

"Good luck with that!" Hoggle said, "Even if you win, you lose!"

"How do you figure that?" Kim asked.

"Scenario 1- You get to the castle. You rescue your sister. When she dies, she leaves you as next in line for the throne," Hoggle began, "Scenario 2- She succeeds in seducing you. You're the king, and your sister's a goblin. Scenario 3- You die in one of the Labyrinth's traps. I'd hope for 3, myself."

"Well, we're going anyway," Ron said.

Hoggle felt a slight pang of conscience.

"Well," he said, "I guess it can't hurt. I will help."

"Where's the entrance to the Labyrinth?" Ron asked.

"Follow me," Hoggle said, and led them to a large stone entryway.

Ron looked left and right. The maze went straight in both directions, for a seemingly infinite distance.

"This is no labyrinth," Kim said, "there aren't any turns."

"That's the kind of thinking that'll cripple you in here, Kim," Ron said, "Here, all is possible, and nothing is what it seems."

Meanwhile, in the Goblin Castle...

Sarah held Hana.

"I think I'll call her Sarah," she said, "she's got my nose."

"Ma'am," one of the goblins said, "I believe your following Jareth a bit too closely."

"QUIET!" Sarah snapped, "I'm ten times the ruler he ever was."

She contemplated her life to this point. She partly regretted not going along with him. Thinking back, he was quite a looker, although his face reminded her of someone she couldn't quite place.

Meanwhile, in a Hana's room in Middleton...

Wade stood and looked around. The chip he'd placed in Ron had stopped transmitting in that room, and he had an idea of why, looking out the window. He decided to try to reach Kim. He dialed up the Kimmunicator.

In the labyrinth...

BEEP BEEP BEDEEP!

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket.

"Kim," Wade said, "what's going on?"

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you," Kim said.

"Try me. I'm overlooking a large fantasy landscape out of Ron's house," Wade replied, "I don't think it gets weirder."

"Ron was reading a story called Labyrinth to his sister, he said an incantation from the book, summoning the 'Goblin King'. We got the queen, the book's heroine, as the king had died. She kidnapped Hana, and tried to seduce Ron into becoming the new king. Now, we're in the middle of a labyrinth, looking for the Castle in the center within 13 hours, accompanied by a person called Hobble," Kim explained.

"That's HOGGLE! HOG-GLE!" Hoggle shouted, "is it that hard to remember?"

"Wow," Wade said, "that explains why Ron's chip wouldn't transmit more than 100 yards from his house.

"'Allo!" said a small voice.

"Sorry, Wade. Gotta go. Some worm wants to talk to us." Kim said, cutting the line.

Wade debated going in, but decided he was better as advice.

"Hello," Ron said, "is there a way out of this?"

"Oh, there's plenty o ways out," the worm said, "finding one that works is the trick."

"Where?" Kim asked.

"There, for example," the worm said, pointing to a wall.

"But it's a solid wall!" Kim said.

"Oh really? Try touching it," the worm said.

Kim touched the wall. It rippled. She walked through.

"Thanks," Ron said to the worm, following Kim through.


End file.
